


Shidduch

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2013 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "dreidel", Hanukkah, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: One of Blair's friends has been paying attention to where Blair's been focusinghisattention lately.





	Shidduch

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "dreidel"
> 
> (translations of the Yiddish words and phrases are in the end notes)

"We should fix Blair up with a nice Jewish girl."

Nathan choked on his wine. He should have been expecting his aunt's statement; this was the second Chanukah in a row he'd invited Blair for an evening, and Aunt Miriam was well aware of Blair's Jewish roots. 

"We should keep our noses out of it, is what we should do, Miriam," Nathan's uncle said, rolling his eyes.

Nathan fervently agreed. "Listen to Uncle Asher, Aunt Mimi. Please."

"Oh, and why is that, Mr. Knows-Everything College Big Shot?"

Nathan glanced across the living room at Blair; Blair was gesturing wildly, and everybody at the table laughed as he tossed his contribution of chocolate gelt into the dreidel kitty. His grin was bright.

But Nathan had seen it even brighter. Pretty often, lately; every time the two of them met at the campus coffee shop to catch up. "Because I think he's already in love," he said, smiling to himself.

Aunt Miriam sniffed. "Why didn't he bring her along, then? Surely you invited her?"

_Ouch._ Aunt Mimi and Uncle Asher were staunchly Conservative. No need to poke the hornet's nest tonight, not when Nathan wasn't _sure,_ and anyway, it wasn't any of their business. " _I_ think he's in love," he said cautiously. "I'm not sure _he_ realizes it yet, though. Anyway, they're not actually, ah, 'dating'. Yet. I think."

"She's not Jewish, I take it," Aunt Mimi said, with another sniff.

"Not hardly," Nathan answered, before he could help himself. Neither was 'she' a _she._ The 'Jim' Blair talked about all the time these days with stars in his eyes was clearly very definitely male.

He cleared his throat and went on, for what it was worth. "You know Blair isn't a practicing Jew, Aunt Mimi. Anyway, he has to follow his heart." Nathan looked over toward the dreidel table at Toni and smiled. Toni wasn't Jewish either, but he was going to marry her next month and his family had come to peace with that, had come to love her almost as much as he loved her himself.

Blair's road would be far rougher than his own, all the way around, which was unfair… but if anyone could chase a dream until he _made_ it come true, by sheer dogged persistence, it was Blair. Nathan lifted his glass in a private toast to his friend, who was currently crowing, "Gimel!" and sweeping up the whole kitty with the glee of a six-year-old. " _B'hatzlacha,_ " he said quietly, taking a sip of his wine. 

His aunt huffed. "Oy vey," she said, but she was smiling. "Next time, you invite her too, Nathan."

_"Oy gevalt,_ " Nathan muttered, and downed the rest of his wine in a single gulp. For Blair's sake, love — if it was love, and Nathan was pretty damn sure that it was — would just have to conquer all.

Even Aunt Miriam and Uncle Asher.

Eventually. 

Somehow. 

Nathan grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay and refilled his glass to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> Yiddish words and phrases (as I've googled them, anyway):
> 
> _shidduch:_ matchmaking  
>  _b'hatzlacha:_ "with success", to wish someone good luck with a venture  
>  _oy vey:_ an exclamation of exasperation, in this case  
>  _oy gevalt:_ an exclamation of concern, akin to "Heaven forbid"


End file.
